Kingdom Hearts: Love & Loss
by Koomori
Summary: a KH fanfic with mostly original characters, rated for strong language


Kingdom Hearts: Love and Loss

I don't own Maleficent, or the Heartless; however, I do own the other characters, and this particular characterization of Hades.

Now the story:

A normal day at school, monotony, boredom, pain. Everyday, I look over to gaze at the young woman I love, and a dagger goes through my heart, as I see her and her boyfriend. But today… today was different… The heartless appeared today… causing great havoc, and saviors to arise… Kora, Davin, and I fought back to back in the quad, standing firm against an army of living penumbra, armed heads and black splotches surrounded us, as we battled them off. Davin wielded a large metal pole as a club, debris from Heartless slamming into supports. Kora's martial arts slew many, while I clutched a shattered plane of glass, sword shaped, sharp edges cutting into my hands, my blood trickling down the edge…

As we battled off more and more soldiers and shadows, a few, more powerful heartless appeared, along with a tall female figure, cloaked in black and purple, seemingly commanding them…

First, a large cat-like heartless pounced upon Davin… Pinning him to the ground. "Davin!" Kora cried, running over to him,

"Shit…" I said, just then, a Dragon-esque Heartless swooped upon Kora, picking her up in its talon. "Kora!" My love betrayed by my voice, the Queen of the Heartless smiled… She knew Kora was my weakness… and through her pain, Davin…

"Kill them!" she commanded.

"Wait!" I said, the Heartless were millimeters away from their throats…

"You offer something?" The queen asked…

"Yes… myself…"

"Lunim! No!" Kora cried.

"Let them go… take me… kill me… make me one of them…" I gestured to the heartless, "whatever… just let them live…"

"Luni-!"

"No! My life is nothing compared to yours… and she knows that… these creatures… they thrive on hearts, pure hearts, evil hearts, hearts like yours, and the counter, mine…"

"Lunim… don't go…"

"I'm saving you! You and your boyfriend… let me have my moment… I'm lost either way… If you die, I fight to my death… If I go… you live… and you can save me… I give you life… use it wisely… stop them!"

"How touching…" the queen said, condescendingly, "time to go… 'Lunim'… my new general…" the queen put her arm around my shoulders… a swirling vortex of inky black shadow appeared before us… as we stepped through, the heartless vanished… and Kora stood, looking into the vortex, I was surprised to see a tear rolling down her cheek… But I had to do this to save her…

"Lunim…" she pleaded, "run…" her eyes begged me… but the portal was fast closing… and I had made a promise… one I had to keep… to keep her alive… The vortex closed, and I stood in a grand hall.

"Be proud, my 'Lunim'," the queen said, "you will make a superb general of my armies… 'The greatest heroes always make the vilest villains…'" she said, " 'for they have the farthest to fall…'"

"Shut up." I said, "SHUT UP!" I spun around, clearing her hand from my shoulder with my glass blade. "I did what I did to save her…"

"Which is exactly why you'll do as you're told… otherwise…" she turned from me, smiling.

"She dies… I get it…"

"Yes, she dies and it's all in vain…" she laughed, the standard, female maniacal laughter.

"So as long as I do as I'm told, she lives?"

"I suppose, it is a fair, simple, and standard agreement… don't you agree, Hades?"

I spun, a tall, pale man dressed in black stood behind me, hellfire burning in his eyes… "Yes," he said, "Quite standard… I deal with these types all the time… don't get attached though…" he said, "these… 'pets' always rebel, and you have to put them down…" he smiled, as I glared at him, wondering if he was really a god… "And yes, I am 'the' Hades, so don't even try to kill me with that… oh, it's not even a real sword… just glass… how pathetic… and I'll bet that's your blood on it… tsk. tsk. should have wrapped the handle…"

"Give Hades your blade, Lunim…" the queen said. I handed it over to him…

"Hm, you must know something about swords, it's weighted and counterbalanced, shabbily, but quite good for an improvised weapon…" He said, Twirling the makeshift sword a few times, experimenting with slashes and thrusts, finding himself, almost in awe of the balance, almost. A flash and the sword was an inch away from my neck, I merely glared straight into those burning eyes… "Heh, Brave… good, good…" he stepped away, and began pacing "How many heads this 'sword' sever from heartless shoulders, I wonder?"

"50" I said, almost a taunt.

"50? My word, that's quite good… you killed fifty heartless, by yourself, correct?"

"Hai."

"Hmm… and your friends? How many did thy each kill?"

"50."

"Each? No, no… I don't think so, the boy, how many did the boy kill?"

"Davin slew 10…"

"Ah… no where near as good as you… and the girl?"

"She slew 40…" I said

"Ah… so she's almost as good as you… Kora's quite impressive…"

I was on him in a flash, his sword arm pinned, and the webbing of my thumb pressed against his throat…

"Don't EVER say her name… you are not WORTHY of speaking it…" I raged, ready to attempt to strangle the god of the underworld…

"Heh, heh, heh…" He lifted me off of him… "You have FIRE! I like that…" He said… As he stood up and dusted himself off, he said: "however… you must learn your place…"

"Hades, the sword?" the queen reminded him.

"Ah, yes…" Hades began chanting over my blade, and it began to glow… there was a flash and my blade had become a full blown sword, with a black mirror blade and an obsidian seeming handle, with a pommel of pure ebony "I gift to you, THE EBONSOULREAPER!" Hades said, handing me my new sword…

I slipped the blade into my belt "What now? … Mistress…" I said, kneeling before the queen.

"Now, you train… HUITZELOPOCTLI!" she called, and a large, tanned skin man, with gold armor and an obsidian blade stepped forward, humming birds decorated his armor,

"Yes, Maleficent… follow me, boy…" Huitzelopoctli said, I glared at his back, indignant at being called 'boy', but I said nothing as I followed him out of the room…

End chapter 1 

Well? What do you all think? R&R please! And I'll post the second chapter soon!


End file.
